Lycurgus
by gryps-celsus
Summary: After the events of OotP Remus returns to Hogwarts, only to be subject to Dumbledore's meddling. What is this old friend doing at Hogwarts and just what is going on between her and Snape? Contains Bk.5 spoilers. (uncompleted, currently suspended)
1. Starting Over

Disclaimer:  Nope, don't own it.  Don't really own my OC either, she seems to have a mind of her own as well.  

A/N: Spoilers for Book Five!!  Please don't continue unless you have read it or don't care if its spoiled for you!! :P  Just ram this right on the end of OotP, its set up only hours after the book ends.  And on a completely different note, MAJOR props to Rowling for the Snape character development in Bk. 5.  I'm totally thrilled.  

A/N 2: Lycurgus is the latinized form of an Ancient Greek name.  Means "deed of a wolf" from Greek _lycou_ "of a wolf" and _ergon_ "deed, work".  (www.behindthename.com)

~*Lycurgus*~

Chapter 1:  Starting Over

Remus Lupin collapsed in a squishy armchair in front of the fire in Headmaster Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  He felt as if a dragon had been sleeping on his already not-in-perfect-health-body for a year.  

Sirius was dead.  Dead.  Remus let his had fall into his hands as he waited for the appearance of Dumbledore.  

Dead.  Remus winced and let out a shuddering sigh.  

It was only hours after he, Tonks, and Mad-Eye had given Harry their last goodbyes and given the Dursleys a friendly warning.  Now alone, slumped in a chair in Dumbledore's office, the truth was really starting to hit him.  At least when Harry was still at school and in the days after the incident at the Ministry there was enough hustle and bustle going on to keep his mind off of things.  But now...

Remus didn't get out his second sigh before Dumbledore walked gracefully out of the fireplace, leaving behind swirling green flames.

Without a word he sat dawn at his desk, folding his hands onto the smooth wood surface and looking at Remus with eyes of pure compassion and sympathy.  

Remus winced at that as well, not really wishing to get a pity lecture right now from the older wizard.  What he really wanted to do was go to sleep.  For a couple months.  

"I have arranged a room for you off of the Gryffindor Common Room, behind the portrait of Godric and his sword.  The password is Pumpkin Pasties."  Dumbledore smiled softly at Remus, who just nodded.

After the death of his best friend, Remus could no longer stand to be in that house on Grimmauld Place, even if much of it was the antithesis of who Sirius really was.  Besides, his work would be no easier to do from the castle than from the Order's Headquarters.  

"Thank you, Albus." He said softly, looking into his lap.  

"Of course." The Headmaster said, voice soft and comforting.  "Is there anything else I can do for you Remus?  Anything at all?"

Remus looked up and shook his head, eyes rather devoid of feeling.  He didn't want to be alone, but who else was he supposed to turn to?  

He stood and made his way for the door out of the office.  His hand was on the knob when Dumbledore called to him once more.  

"Oh, I forgot to mention.  There is a new caretaker for the library as Madam Pince has taken a well needed vacation from those musty old tomes.  Perhaps you should go up and visit her sometime?" Dumbledore's voice ended in a rather hopeful twinkle of a question.  

Remus looked over his shoulder, raised a thin eyebrow, and nodded once before continuing out and down towards his new home.


	2. A Summer Job

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

A/N:  Yeah, I know the last one was short, but it seemed like a good place to stop off.  So nyah!  Here's something "...a bit more robust."  You know, 'The Mask of Zorro' has some funny lines in it.  Anyway, continuing onward...

~*Lycurgus*~

Chapter 2: A Summer Job

The room was set up with everything Remus could need for the task Dumbledore had set him to, and he was quite glad that it involved no more than diving headfirst into a mountain of books and getting lost.  Research suited him.  

The main chamber was a long, almost library-like room, lined with reference and common books so that Remus wouldn't have to lug them down from the library.  There was one long, old wooden table in the center, waiting for unrolled parchment and open tomes to be spread upon it.  A fireplace was centered on the right wall, a large tapestry of a lion above it, who was currently snoozing quietly.  

On the other long wall opposite the fireplace were two doors, one, Remus discovered, to be the bathroom, the other, a large and luxurious bedroom.  The four-posted bed looked as if it was made from the same aged, dark wood of the main chamber's long table, carved with rearing lions.  

The whole place was in typical Gryffindor red and gold, which didn't bother Remus as he seemed to have a tendency to decorate with those colors himself when and if he had the means.  

Remus sat in the one of two chairs in front of the fireplace and looked into the flames, sighing softly.  He looked up, only to be met with two amber eyes staring back at him.  It seemed that the lion on the tapestry had awoken.  

The huge golden male cocked his head to the side slightly, reguarding the new resident with curiosity.  "Hello." Came a deep growl from the large feline.

Remus's eyes widened and gaped at the picture, assuring himself that he was going insane.

The lion chuckled, well, as well as a lion could chuckle, and smiled down at Remus.  "No, you are not insane.  Nor are you dreaming.  I am Leopold, Godric's companion animal and one of the only portraits of an animal enchanted to speak.  I watch over the current residents of this special chamber."

Remus relaxed with a long breath and smiled up at the lion.  "I am Remus Lupin."  He introduced himself.

Leopold nodded once.  "I've never known a werewolf before.  And before you ask, I can see it in your eyes.  You have experienced more than a human could."

Remus just nodded.  "Well, it is good to have some company."

The lion nodded again.  "But you are not the only one here over these next peaceful summer months.  I hear from the forest animals of other paintings that the Transfiguration Tabby is staying, along with the Potions Serpent, and the new Woman of the Books.  I have yet to meet her though.  I hear some of the others calling her the White Wolf."

Remus smiled widely at the names this lion and other animals had given the members of the Hogwarts Staff and his interests perked at the nickname of 'White Wolf'.  He had known few other werewolves in his lifetime, and only one who was white.  

Wait a moment... 

No, couldn't be... what were the chances that the one white werewolf that Remus knew was now working at Hogwarts for the summer?  But Dumbledore's tone of voice that afternoon *was* strange...

"It was good to meet you, Leopold."  Remus stood and waved hastily before bolting out the door and up the marble stairs to the library.

He ran all the way down the long corridor and burst into the library.  

"No running." Came a bored voice to his left, from the librarian's desk.  

Slowly turning his head, knowning that he recognized that voice, Remus focused on the woman sitting at the large desk, her nose buried in a thick book.  

Her hair was the first thing that caught your eye, long and thick and falling to her waist it was white like fallen snow, streaks of silver breaking the solid curtain of white.  Her skin was equally pale and her robes the same white as her hair, giving the overall effect that she just might be ghost.  

When there was no response to her voice she looked up, bright, ice blue eyes staring at Remus, now wide and unblinking over her thick book.

"Reems...?" Her voice was shakey as she stood, walking carefully around the desk as if the illusion of Remus would disappear as soon as she got to it.  

Remus smiled widely and let out a huge sigh of relief.  "Hey Ard."

With a loud squeak she leapt into his arms, laughing and buring her face into the curve of his neck.  "Remus Remus Remus Remus..." She kept chanting happily.  

Remus laughed and responded with her name, his arms tightly around her waist.  "Arduinna Arduinna Arduinna Arduinna...  It doesn't quite work as well with your name, too long."

She took a step back from him, hands still on his shoulders, and blew him a short raspberry.  "I can't believe you're here..." she paused for a moment and then a look of realization hit her.  "Dumbledore strikes again?" She smiled at her friend.  

Remus nodded and hugged her once more, for once glad of Dumbledore's meddling.

It was during the years after Hogwarts, those years after James and Lily had died, and Sirius was in Azkaban for killing Peter, during those years of wandering Remus had come upon Arduinna Lycoum.  

Both having trouble finding jobs because of their conditions, they had literally run into each other at the large community notice board in Hogsmeade, perusing the wanted ads.  

Remus smiled at the memory and stepped back from Arduinna, looking down at her.  And then the reason Dumbledore must have called upon her dawned upon him, and his expression darkened.  

Arduinna hugged him once more, this time comfortingly, cooing softly to him and running her fingers rhythmically through his hair.  "I heard.  I heard.  Oh Remus... Shh..."

And for the first time since his best friend had disappeared behind that strange, dark curtain, Remus really cried.  

They fell to the cold stone floor in a heap, Remus curled against Arduinna's chest, her arms encircling him with comfort and protection.  Humming softly, she rocked back and forth, still running her fingers through the man's hair slowly. 

She turned her head only slightly at the sound of approaching footsteps, meeting Severus Snape's eye before he could even cross the threshold into the library.  She glared at him with all the force and ferocity her still lupine characteristics could lend her, knowning that it was her only hope to stop him.  Luckily he stopped, raising an eyebrow at her expression and inclining his head slightly to indicate the goblet he held in his hand.  Tonight would be the full moon.  

Arduinna shook her head, her brow furrowed, and mouthed the word "later," not wanting Remus to know that he had been seen by another in such a state.  The Potions Master arched his eyebrow a little higher, staring right back at her.  Arudinna knew exactly what he was thinking.  "I'll bring him." She mouthed and then shooed him away with a wave of her hand.  

Not comfortable being "shooed" as it were, but seeing no other thing to do, Snape gave the pale woman a sharp glare for her gesture and turned on the heel of his foot, heading back to the dungeons silently.  

Thankfully, Severus was out of eye and ear shot by the time Remus looked up to her, only moments later.  "I'm... I'm sorry." His voice was feeble.

Arduinna could only smile down at him, wiping away stray tears with the pad of her thumb.  "It's perfectly alright, Remus.  Perfectly alright."  

He gave her a half smile and sighed, sitting straight up once again, and looking around, a bit surprised to find himself on the cold stone floor.  "It feels good to finally release all that..." He trailed off, not looking Arduinna in the eye.

"Of course it does, Reems." She smiled widely at her friend.  "But he'll always be with you."

Remus gave a snort.  "I hope not always..." A flush crept up his cheeks and he looked up to Arduinna, smiling.  

She giggled softly.  "Ok, not *always*..."  She took his hand in hers and gripped it tightly.  "I'm so glad you're here.  I've missed you."

Remus nodded.  "I've missed you too, Ard." He stood, extending his other hand to help her up.  They stood there for a moment, hands linked, smiling at one another.  "Come... you should see my room... it's got this huge lion tapestry..."

Arduinna frowned slightly.  "In a couple days Reems, in a few days. Right now I think you need to be finding Severus."

He looked at her quizically for a moment and then realization dawned on him.  "The moon!!" He nearly jumped, face neither happy nor sad.  

"Yes.  And getting your potion before it rises is a good idea."  She sounded almost motherly.  Almost.

Remus sighed audibly, suddenly very tired.  "Okay, okay."  He complied and let Arduinna lead him down the corridors and stairs to the dungeons and the Potions classroom.  

Remus frowned slightly when she didn't knock on the door and braced himself for the verbal lashing that was no doubt to come from Snape for the unannounced intrusion upon his space.

It never came.

He looked up from his desk, the long quill in his hand ceasing movement, and gave Arduinna a slight nod.  He barely acknowledged Remus's presence at her side before he continued writing on the parchment in front of him.

Arduinna moved forward and gracefully took the copper goblet from the corner of the Potions Master's desk, handing it to Remus.  "Bottoms up." She said as she gave him a lopsided smile.

He looked at the swirling, murky liquid and then to Arduinna, who held no potion in her hands.  "What about you?"

Remus noted that Snape had stopped writing, but did not look up, his concentration possibly put into listening to the woman's answer.

"I am doing some research with Severus while I am here... trying to improve upon the Wolfsbane potion as it stands now.  The potion I take is locked in a sterile chamber in the back.  I can't take it outside of there to ensure perfect experiemental conditions."  Arduinna said rather matter-of-factly, surprising Remus with her statement for she had never been allowed to go to proper wizarding school.

"Ah." Was the only response Remus could think of as Snape's quill resumed its scratching upon parchement.  With a bit of a wince he quickly downed the bitter potion.  

Looking out the window he could see the beginnings of a sunset, and Remus could already feel the pull of the rising full moon.  And if he could feel it now, Arduinna must have felt it much earlier.  He felt as if his blood was heating up, and suddenly all his nerves were on edge, his senses straining to identify any sound.  How did she deal with it?

Arduinna was watching Severus write with the same lopsided smile on her face.  She looked back to Remus, smile still on her face.  "You better get back to your rooms, no doubt the moon has started its pulls on you as well."  She patted his shoulder and gave him the slightest, almost imperceptable, nudge towards the door.  

Remus nodded and smiled to her, although he was not sure that he could hide the curiosity bubbling in his eyes.  There was something between her and Severus and he didn't like it one bit.  "Okay, okay." He sighed, giving Arduinna a hug.  "I'll see you in a few days."

"'Aye." She hugged him tightly back and again nudged him towards the door.  

Remus quietly complied, leaving her with Snape and shutting the door softly.  

There were a few moments of silence before anyone spoke.  And to no one's surprise, it was Arduinna.  

"How much do you think I should let him know?" She had her hands on her hips again, a stance Severus had become familiar with since she had moved into the school.

The Potions Master looked up from his work and set his quill down, rubbing his wrist which was a bit sore from writing.  "I wouldn't tell him much at all." It was obvious that Severus trusted Remus about as far as he could throw him.

Arduinna looked over her shoulder and smiled.  "He might be of some use.  Perhaps you should compare our transformations."

Severus stiffened noticably at this, startling Arduinna, who just stared at him until he turned his face back to her once more.  "I know that you  had a bad experience with werewolves, but I thought now that you'd studied me for so long..." She trailed off, now her whole body facing him.

He looked amazingly vulnerable for a moment before he brought himself back into his usual mask.  "A werewolf to be exact." Severus paused.  "And it was him."

Arudinna cocked her head to the side, eyes wide and confused.  "But Remus would never..."

Severus snorted.  "Perhaps HE wouldn't, but his friend Black WOULD and DID.  Black thought it was a good joke to play on me when we were in school." He tried to wave it away, but Arduinna could see that it affected him greater than he let on.

"Bastard." She whispered under her breath, face now contorted in anger.  "NEVER fool around with such as a werewolf.  What an idiot."  But if it affected him so much... She wondered what it had taken to get him to work with her; why would he have agreed to such a thing if it spooked him so?  

"You should go get changed."  He said from somewhere to her right, startling Arduinna out of her thoughts.  

"Yes." Was all she said before heading into a back room of the potions classroom.

Severus sighed loudly, gathered his notebooks and quills, and headed through another door which lead to his chambers.  Sitting down in his usual chair he opened the newest notebook to the next fresh page and marked the date.  

The sound of bare feet on stone brought his head up and he was met with the familiar sight of Arduinna wearing nothing but a black silk robe.  She had stopped in front of the fire and was staring into the flames, orange light dancing on her pale skin and hair.  

Severus had the recurring thought that he would love a painting of her, just like that, in his own chambers, to reflect upon whenever he pleased.  

The research possibilities were intriguing when he read the first letter that Arduinna had sent him, explaining her new thoughts on the Wolfsbane potion.  Considering she had never had proper schooling, she was quite adept at the subject.  Had she gone to Hogwarts Severus was sure that she sould have replaced him by now.  

However, it was meeting and working with her for the first time that really sealed the deal.  She cared so much about what she was doing, not only the specific subject, but all magic in general.  Unlike many of the students at Hogwarts, she could not take magic for granted.  Arduinna had a wand, but only the skill of a first-year.  

Everything amazed her, and the wonder didn't fade over time.  She loved learning and loved life and this aura drew Severus to her like a moth to a flame: her vitality countered his jaded and cynical view of the world.

A sharp hiss, marking a pained intake of breath, woke Severus from his thoughts as his head jolted upwards and he refocused on Arduinna.  

The silk robe dropped jaggedly from her shoulders to the floor, revealing her body to him, light from the fireplace clinging to her nearly snow white skin.  Perhaps that would make a better portrait, a voice in the back of his head shot.  But it was quickly silenced by the expression of pain on her face.

She made little to no noise as it happened, but her face was one of forced concentration.  Her transformation was supernaturally smooth, it was as if her body merely glided into its other form.  Fur sprouted in a long, wave-like ripple, covering her now lupine form in a thick white and silver coat.  

She lay still for a moment after the transformation was over, eyes screwed shut.  And then with a shake of her head she looked up, familiar ice blue eyes staring at Severus as he wrote down the last few observations, a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

Arduinna trotted over to him, sitting in front of him and waiting, watching him patiently.  

It was only a few seconds before he looked up to her.  "Was the pain less?"

She nodded and Severus jotted down a few more notes.  When he looked up again he looked weary, more tired than she had seen him in many months.  

Arduinna rested her head on the armrest of his chair and whined questioningly, staring at him until he made eye contact.  Her meaning and concern were clear.

"It's nothing.  I just... Life is getting no easier on me."  He looked down at the white wolf with what Arduinna thought was affection.  "I believe that we may have to put our research on hold for awhile.  I fear there is a long war ahead of us... and I am stuck in the center."

Arduinna just watched him.  Severus was only this open when she was in her wolf form, when she couldn't verbally answer him back.  But she wanted to answer him somehow, give some comfort, so she let her pink tongue slip ever-so-slightly from her mouth, just grazing the side of his hand.  

He stared at her for a moment, almost startled, and then relaxed, even running a finger along her muzzle and behind one pointed ear.  

They stared at one another for a moment and then Severus stood, silently making his way to his bathroom and returning in his dressing gown and pyjamas.  

With a weary sigh, and nearly no attention to the werewolf beside his hearth, he crawled into his bed and flicked his wand to turn off the lights, Arduinna watching him all this time from the hearth rug.  

"Good Night, Arduinna." He half said, half mumbled.  

"Woof." Was the closest to a response she could get.

She watched him well into the night, musing about him as he slept rather peacefully.  Arudinna smiled internally.  

She never could really figure out why he took her offer, it had been obvious that he was deathly afraid of werewolves.  Then again, she could see no reason to complain, for no one would have been able to make such progress in such a short time.  

Truthfully, Arduinna was having more fun trying to figure him out than the needed ingredients to advance the potion.  She knew she had gotten more information out of him than most had, but she also knew that she had just scratched the surface of who this man is.

Severus murmured in his sleep, waking Arudinna from her thoughts for a moment, to see him fling the comforter off his body, leaving a thin black sheet.

Her attention was immediately perked.  She knew that there was long, thin, gracefully sinewy body underneath those black robes for she had had to awaken him once from a nightmare while she was in her wolf form.  

That was also when she discovered the Mark on his arm.  He wasn't happy about that, but he took it better than she could have ever expected, only avoiding her for about a week before he gave any semblance of information about his past.  

Arduinna looked away, back into the dying embers of the fire and sighed.  Who knew that Severus's and Remus's pasts would intertwine?  Who knew that Remus would show up here?  Well, besides Dumbledore.  

Gods, had she missed Remus over the years.  It had been what? Five, six years since she had last seen him?  They had been each other's haven in some of the darkest times in each of their lives.  

Arduinna stood and gave the sleeping form of Severus a look over and concluded that he was fine.  And with that, she headed out the door and towards Gryffindor Tower. 


	3. How do you know?

Disclaimer: See Ch.1 

A/N:  Ohh, reviews!! Wow, I'm impressed.  OC fics nearly NEVER get reviews.  Thanky Thanky!!

~*Lycurgus*~

Chapter 3:  How do you know?

Remus just couldn't sleep.  He had tried every imaginable place in his chambers, but he just simply couldn't get his wolf body to settle. 

This had eventually lead to boredom.  Which had eventually lead to some of the most bizzare and inane forms of entertainment a werewolf could come up with.

Papers were scattered all over the floor.  The oriental carpet had been pulled up to make a mini tunnel system which ran around the legs of the long table.  The copper waste paper basket had been squashed after being a rolling pouncing target.  The pillows and blankets on the large bed had been arranged into an elaborate wolf-shaped bed.  And there was at least one bathroom towel that had been ripped to shreds.

Remus sat on the couch in front of the dark fireplace with a huff.  He snorted to himself, remarking that once you started pretending that your tail was that of another wolf's and then chasing it you had finally fallen off the deep end.  More like belly-flopped off the deep end... right onto a slab of granite.  

Because of such, it was no surprise that the loud scratching at the door immediately caught Remus's interest.  

Nudging the door open a crack with his nose, Remus was suddenly staring into a pair of familiar ice blue eyes.  

With an elated bark he jumped backwards, leaving room for Arudinna to enter the room.  

She barked softly back at him, amused at his behavior.  She glanced around the room and then proceeded to glare at Remus.  

He laughed, as only a wolf could, almost a cough of a bark, and then shrugged his shoulders and shook his fur.  Arduinna rolled her eyes and approached Remus, nuzzling the bottom of his jaw softly.  

He wasn't any taller than she was, only bigger, his chest more barrel like where she was more sleek and streamlined.  His fur was the same tawny brown color of his hair, the grey coming out around his muzzle and in some of the tips of his fur.  

Remus returned the gesture, nuzzling her cheek and whining happily.  For a moment Arduinna just stared at him, smiling with her eyes and then bounded off further into the room, looking back over her shoulder to make sure Remus was chasing her.  

They played for hours and hours, pouncing and wrestling and rolling upon the messy chamber floor.  They even dozed off for a short period of time, curled up together in the rearranged bedsheets.  

But as the sun began to filter through the tall windows in Remus's rooms Arduinna made her way to the door and out of the room.

Remus had looked at her questioningly, but had not prevented her from leaving; just looking sad as she left him alone once more.  

Arduinna returned the next two nights and they played for hours, but each morning she left to return from whence she came.  

Once the full moon had passed and both werewolves were once again in their human forms, Remus decided that the first thing to do was question Arduinna about where she transformed and why she could not stay with him during the day.

It was around noon when he made his way up to the library, finally convincing himself that asking was not intruding upon her privacy and that the likelyhood that it had something to do with Snape was slim-to-none.  

But there was still a chance.

Damn that chance.

Remus walked into the library to find both Arduinna and Snape standing pressed side-by-side, huddled over and ancient, dusty tome.  

One of Arduinna's fingers traced the lines as both of them read, and when she stopped Severus wrote noted down on the parchment next to the book.  Both had an intense look of concentration on their faces, and neither seemed to notice that their bodies were pressed quite close together.  

"Hey, Ard." Remus said, pulling out a chair on the opposite side of the table and jolting the pair out of their studying.  "What's up?"

She smiled at him sweetly, unphased, while Snape looked panicked for a fraction of a nanosecond and then completely composed and uninterested in Remus's presence.  "We're doing some research.  My friends over in Austria had this book owled to me this morning.  It's quite amazing.  Some of the oldest recorded instances of potions being made to counteract lycanthropy. Wizards around the time of the Romans... like B.C. 400ish.  Its amazing."  Her enthusiasm was blatantly evident in her brightly shining eyes.  

Remus smiled, amused at her happiness with a simple book.  "I was wondering... you up for a break about now?  Want to grab some lunch?" He leaned back in the chair, casual as could be, meanwhile watching every interaction between Snape and Arudinna.

She looked to Severus and he nodded once, placing a scrape of parchment to save the page they were at and closing the book.  "I'll just organize these notes." He said, gathering the scattered sheets of parchment together.  "Don't be gone long though, we have alot of data to go through." Severus glanced at Remus once, a pointed look in his eyes, before he returned to the parchment in front of him.

"I'll be back in about a half hour, okay?" Arduinna looked to Severus but he didn't look up, only nodded.

She frowned slightly but left the table, motioning for Remus to follow her.  

They walked in silence for a number of corridors until Remus got up the gall to speak.  "Ard, I also wanted to talk to you.  About the past couple nights."

Inside, Arduinna's heart jumped, but nothing phased her outward composure.  "Where I go to transform, eh?" She smirked at him.  When Remus didn't answer she just continued, voice a bit less bright than before, almost wary.  "Severus watches me transform and keeps tabs on my behavior during the days, running tests and things.  We're trying to get as much data on every aspect of the transformation as possible.  It really is amazing the progress we've made in such a short time.  I couldn't have done it without him, he's an amazing man."

Remus stiffened a bit at this and put the pieces of her words together.  "He watches you...?" Remus couldn't get himself to vocalize the rest of his thought.

Arduinna smiled as she opened the door to the kitchens, smirking again at her friend, knowing that he would first be disconcerted about the fact that you must transform nude.  "Yes." She almost giggled.  "It is for research.  It is not as if I am sleeping with him, so calm down Remus." She glared at him playfully.

Remus blushed brightly and sat at a small table, giving an order to a house elf.  "I just... I haven't had a good history with him.  I haven't been able to trust him with my secrets and so I'm wary with you giving up yours."

Arduinna nodded knowingly, sipping a goblet of pumpkin juice.  "I've heard bits of your history." She leaned back in her chair and looked Remus up and down appraisingly.  "Truly, I was amazed when I realized what had happened between you two and then the fact that he had still agreed to work with me.  Mind you, I didn't know about what had happened when I initially contacted him, but I offered to find someone else once I knew of what had happened.  He refused, saying he was already to dedicated to the work and he wasn't about to give up on something this scientifically monumental because of a phobia." She shrugged.  "I didn't, and still don't, completely buy that.  But your guess is as good as mine on why he agreed."

Remus just stared at Arduinna, eyes deep and reflecting a mixture of emotions Arduinna did not recognize.  "Perhaps he fancies you."

With this Arduinna burst into giggles, nearly choking on her sandwich.  "You have to be kidding me!?  Severus? Me?" Any other words were consumed by her laughter.  

Remus just crossed his arms in front of him.  "I was in school with him for seven years and then I have worked with him in the Order for awhile now.  The way he looks at you, acts around you, allows you to get close to him... that is not the Severus Snape I have ever even heard of existing."

Arduinna became silent, a small smile upon her face as she pondered something Remus was not privy to.  Her expression darkened slightly as she met Remus's eyes once more.  "Perhaps." She ran a hand through her long silver and white hair.  "But that could get in the way of our work, as well as he should know, so I doubt he act on it.  Maybe after all this is over..."

Remus's eyes went wide and he stared at her.  "Are you saying that you'd...?  With Snape?!?" He gritted his teeth, one fist balling under the table.  

Wait a moment... Remus's mind backed up for a second.  What was this reaction?  So what if Snape and Ard got together in the future, its not like that concerns you at all... right?

"Like I said before," Arduinna's voice brought him back to reality.  "He is an amazing man.  With a nice body to boot." She winked across the table.

Although thought not possible, Remus's eyes went wider.  And then he clamped his hand over his eyes.  "Things I don't want to see.  Things I don't want to know about.  Things I don't want to know how you know about."

Arduinna just laughed at his behavior.  He was acting quite strange though, even for Remus.  Maybe this thing between him and Severus ran deeper than she thought, for how could one incident create such a lack of trust.  

Her expression turned serious.  "What really happened between you two?  Why do you seem to hate him so much?"

Remus's hand dropped from his face and his expression immediately went cold.  For a moment he just stared at his friend, a common occurrance already in this conversation, but then he shrugged.  "I don't hate him..."  He sighed. "He was Slytherin, I and all my friends were Gryffindors.  He was a constant target for Sirius and James during our school days.  And I never did anything to stop them.  And then the whole shrieking shack incident." Remus sighed again, a bit heavier.  "He has no reason to trust me."  He paused, as if looking for the right words to continue.  "As for my own opinion... as I said before, I haven't been able to trust him with my secrets.  And I know that Dumbledore trusts him whole heartedly, but he was and still is a Death Eater, even if he's only a spy now.  I just... I can never let something like that pass."

Arduinna nodded knowingly, his reaction to Severus's Dark ties being just as she would have expected.  There was a long silence as Arduinna contemplated how to respond fairly.  "I just think..." She took a deep breath. "He has changed much since you knew him in school, since he made the mistake of taking the Mark.  You both have changed much.  Perhaps you should try and see him as he is now, for who he is now.  You know that my respect is not given to people lightly, and I respect Severus from the bottom of my heart."

Remus crossed his arms and snorted.  "Like he'd ever be willing..."

Arduinna cut him off.  "Are you willing?"  Her stare was deep and penetrating.

Remus stared back at her, knowing full well that a refusal would mean them not speaking for at least two days.  After a good silence he let out a sigh and tried to shrug casually.  "Sure."

Arduinna gave him a calculating gaze, trying to discern how serious he was, but finding no serious faults, she continued forward.  "Perhaps the three of us could have dinner together.  Tomorrow evening in my chambers?"

Remus smiled.  "That works for me.  But just where ARE your chambers?"

"You know how to get to Severus's rooms?" Arduinna smiled at the quirk in Remus's eyebrow.  "Instead of making a right at the tapestry with the mother Earth Dragon and her nest, make a left and I'm the only door all the way at the end." She smiled wider as Remus visibly relaxed.  

"Is 7:30 good for you?" Remus asked, watching Arduinna rise and straighten her robes.  

"Sure.  I'll be there.  And hopefully so will Severus."  She stopped and smirked.  "Well, he'll be there if he knows what's good for him." She winked at Remus and left the kitchens.

Remus just sighed and shook his head, knowing full well that Snape would be there if Arduinna was asking him.

Back in the library, Severus was about half way through his meticulous organizing when Arduinna returned, a wide grin on her face and a spring in her step.

Severus just looked at her with one dark eyebrow raised high.  "Do I want to know why you're in such a good mood?"

Arduinna sat down with a ruffle of her robes and turned to Severus, still smiling widely.  "I'm sure you do.  You're coming to dinner tomorrow in my chambers at 7:30."

He looked at her, head cocked to the side slightly and obviously confused.  "I am, am I?  This is not something amazing, what's the catch?"

Arduinna's smile got wider.  "Remus is coming as well.  I think you two need to sit down and get to know one another anew." At Severus's cold glare she became serious. "You've both changed alot since your school days."  Severus just continued to glare at her.  "Come on.  And he can be useful to the research.  I know there are different reactions with a natural born werewolf and a made one."  Severus kept glaring.  Arduinna pulled out her last gun.  "Pleeeeeeease." She put her hand on his arm and but on a respectable begging face.

Severus's glare softened and he let out a long sigh.  "The things you put me through..."

Arduinna let out a small squeak of happiness and wrapped her arms about Severus's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.  "Thanks!!"

Severus stared at her as she pulled away, expression startled and wary as just a hint of a blush came to his face.  

She looked at him curiously, noticing the change in his emotions, and immediately hearing Remus's words in her head.  *Perhaps he fancies you.*

But before she could analyze him any further his face was composed once more, revealing no stray or unchecked emotion.  Arduinna looked at him with concern, sliding her hand down his arm to rest of top of his hand.  "Look, you don't really have to come tomorrow night if you don't want to.  I just thought that he could help with the research." She paused and scanned Severus's expression, but getting nothing.  "And I wanted my only two friends here to get along."

Severus looked down at her hand over his and then back to her.  "He would be helpful to the research.  I just..."

Arduinna sighed at his apprehension.  She took his hand in both of her and brought it down onto her lap, Severus watching her actions with glassy eyes.  She stared at his hand a moment, stroking it softly, and then looked up to him, speaking barely above a whisper.  "And yet you are not afraid of me."  She paused, tilting her head to the side slightly.  "You know the power of the Wolfsbane potion.  And you know that Remus was not at fault all those years ago.  I do not understand why you are still afraid."

Severus just kept silent, letting her hold his hand for awhile before taking it back and opening the old tome in front of them.  "We should get back to work." 

Arduinna watched him pull out quills and clean parchment once more, holding back the urge to sigh once more.  Without a word they returned to sifting through the new information and compiling the useful data.  


	4. Trial Friendships

Disclaimer: See Ch.1 

A/N:  I pulled the rating down because this fic is progressing slower than I had anticipated.  I'm having so much fun with the development that I don't know when I'm getting to the juicy parts.  hehe.  Hope yous enjoy anyhoo...

~*Lycurgus*~

Chapter 4: Trial Friendships

Arduinna stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedchambers and gave herself one last look over.  The reflection was that of a young woman, skin white as tissue and eyes an icy blue.  Her hair, which normally fell straight to her waist, the same stark white of her skin with streaks of silver grey, was held up in a tight bun at the back of her head, accentuating her already angular, wolfish features.  

Opting against normal wizarding robes, she wore a pale yellow dress of fine linen that fell to her knees, which clung to her body loosely and had a back tied like a corset, yellow ribbon criss-crossing over her skin.  Her heels, transfigured to match her dress color perfectly, easily gave her another three inches of height.  She would just be taller than Remus, but perhaps eye level with Severus.  

If both showed up.

Arduinna sighed at that thought and made her way into the main room of her chambers, checking the set dining table one last time to make sure everything was in place before walking over to a chair in front of the fireplace and sitting down.

Now began the agonizing task of waiting.  

Glancing at the tall, darkwood grandfather clock that stood near the door, she realized that there were still a good twenty minutes until either men were expected to arrive.  Crossing her legs and straightening her dress, Arduinna leaned back into the armchair and glanced around her most recent of homes.

Headmaster Dumbledore had mentioned that these rooms had been previously used by Salazaar Slytherin's mistress, before he left his friends at the school, and not since then.  The door had a bad habit of disappearing after its first and only master left Hogwarts, and had only recently returned to the visible spectrum.  But Dumbledore assured, as with any of the apartements in this castle, as long as it had an occupant, it would remain stable and in this reality.  Besides, this was the room most convienient for access to the potions labs.

As for the decor of the room, it had not been entriely green, silver, and black as Arduinna had exected.  Silver, yes, there was much of that, but the rest of the room was mostly monochromatic, blacks and greys and whites, with only hints of other colors around the room.  She smiled as she realized this was much to her own taste and her own color scheme.  

Although the single large portrait in the room had no label, Arduinna assumed that the tall, regal woman was none other than the original owner of these rooms.  She wore a very old, Victorian style dress, mostly white with a single front panel of black flowers on a white background.  Her skin was also pale, not the unnatural color of Arduinna's, but only slightly pink, the color of skin pampered by nobility and title, which came in stark contrast to her raven black hair, falling in waves to her hips.  The background was shadowed, and also rather monochromatic, making the only spot of color in the large painting her ethereal violet eyes.  Perhaps it was because of the color scheme of the rest of the portrait, or perhaps because of the way she held them, but those eyes gazed the most intense gaze Arduinna could ever have dreamed of.  

However, she never moved, although Arduinna was near positive she could.  She simply sat, arms draped, casually, but with purpose, on the armrests the wingback chair she was perched upon, and watched.  Arduinna knew that she was always watching, she could feel it, but it was not something that was frightening or disconcerting.  On the contrary, Arduinna often smiled up at her, and sometimes greeted her as she entered the room, never getting a response.

This large portrait hung across the room from the hearth, always lit up by the flames and able to easily survey the entirety of the room.  To look at her properly, Arduinna turned in her chair, turning her neck to the side and smiling over her shoulder at the woman.  

"Do you think they will both come?" She asked as if talking to a dear friend.

Of course, there was no response, but she continued talking anyway, it eased her nerves.  

"Perhaps I was a fool to even think that this would work out.  I only know pieces of what's happened between the pair of them, I don't really know the whole story, and maybe I am assuming too much to think that it can be mended.  But Remus's input could be so valuable to our data, and I don't want my only two friends within hundreds of miles to be unable to stand one another."  Arduinna paused and worried her lip a bit, still staring at the woman in the portrait.  "Its just... Remus is my packmate.  My companion in this curse and few ever can understand that.  The years apart from him were like living without a part of myself.  And Severus... he is probably the most intriguing and complex person I've ever met.  He's the antithesis of me, I'll say that... jaded by all that he has been through.  It almost seems as if life has taken a back burner to duty for him.  I want to understand that, to know that.  Every bit more I learn about him feels like a triumph, and he's letting me... He's letting me.  He's letting me know who he is, a gift I wish I could return."  She paused and smiled.  "But these thoughts get me nowhere.  I only think myself in a circle."

"I do not wish anything in return."  Came a soft, silken whisper of a voice from the direction of the doorway.  

Arduinna's head shot up and her wide eyes met Severus's dark ones.  How he had decieved her senses, she was not sure, but he was smiling softly, something she had never seen before, and it sent a flurry of butterflies to her stomach.  Her hand shot up to her mouth and a blush climbed up her neck to her cheeks.  "How... How much did you hear?"

Severus entered the room, his robes swirling after him obediently, and took the chair across from Arduinna.  "I heard enough."  The smile had faded from his face but not the amusement or curiosity from his eyes.  

Arduinna's blush became deeper and she looked at the floor, an embarassed smile on her face.  

"As I said before, I do not want anything in return.  You are the first person I've felt comfortable with in a very long time... the why escapes me for now, but it seems my subconscious has chosen you.  If you'll listen, that is..." He studied her as he slowly spoke, chin resting in his hand, firelight dancing on half of his face.  

She looked up to him and nodded. "Of course I will.  It is only that I am honored to be able to know someone as you.  Grateful that you are not afraid of me.  I have not been able to be properly educated in the wizarding arts and I know what I do through books and scattered friendships.  From what I have heard of you from others, mainly Remus mind you, you are not one to share yourself easily.  You give me your knowledge and your friendship... somehow I do not see just listening as a fit reciprocal action."

"I assure you, it is."  Severus said, silent for a moment, watching her before opening his mouth slightly as if to continue speaking.

But he was interrupted by a brisk knocking at the door.  

"Remus..." Arduinna whispered, barely a breath of a word, and made her way over to the door.

Taking a deep breath she brought herself back from the hazy world she had just connected with Severus in and put on a bright smile.  

As the door swung open Remus stepped into the room, grinning widely and opening his arms for a hug.  "Hey, Ards."

She smiled and leapt upon him.  It felt so natural to be this close to Remus, to have their arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace.  "Hey Reems."

Taking a step back, but keeping his hands on her shoulders, Remus looked Arduinna up and down.  "You look fabulous.  Having guaranteed meals is nice, eh?" He smiled as he trailed a hand down her side, unable to feel her ribs jutting out from underneath skin as it had been when they met.  

She grinned at him and swatted his hand playfully.  "You don't look the worse for wear either.  But come, tonight will not fit under the meager heading of a 'meal,' oh no, this will be a feast."  She moved away from him and towards the dining table, motioning for both him and Severus to follow her.  

They both did so eagerly, until they noticed the other.  They then froze and nodded curtly once, almost in unison, before focusing again on Arduinna and moving towards the table once more.  The table was round, leaving comfortable space between all persons present.  

Arduinna smiled happily, grateful to whatever gods that both of them had shown up.  She was still a bit shaken from the conversation she just had with Severus, but ready to negotiate alliances none the less.

"Well I say we eat first and talk later!" Arduinna said brightly, tapping the edge of the table with her wand which summoned food to all the plates.  In the presence of two such powerful wizards she was glad she could do that much.

The three dug in right away, and there were a few moments of contented silence as all sated their initial appetites.  

Remus was the first to speak.  "So, how is the research going?"

Arduinna could have kissed him, for it was a topic all could contribute on.  "Quite well actually.  That book was really interesting, although it contained more science than I am accustomed to.  Severus will have to help me understand some of the more complex things."

Severus took a sip of wine.  "You should understand what you are taking every month."

"No doubt."  Arudinna smiled.  "But I still think that using six times strained belladonna would help the potion out alot."

"Belladonna?!" Remus exclaimed, looking as if Arduinna had grown another head.  "But isn't that..."

Severus cut him off.  "Yes it is, and we're not risking her life just to advance the potion.  There are limits to what I'll try."

"Thank God." Remus sighed softly, mostly to himself.

"Agreed." Severus tipped his wine glass ever so slightly towards Remus before taking a sip.

"Oh, both of you worry too much." Arduinna crossed her arms.  "Strained six times the worst it could do to me is make my feet numb." She rolled her eyes dramatically.  "A small price to pay for..."

Remus was the one to interrupt this time.  "I like your feet just as they are, thankyouverymuch." He sent a glare her way.  When she opened her mouth to protest he raised a finger and pointed it in her face. "And don't argue."

"Fine." Arudinna sighed.  "However, despite my little theory on the belladonna, the potion is doing well.  Small tweaks are makes large differences.  I'm surprised people haven't tried such before."

Severus looked at her pointedly.  "Because in potions even miniscule changes in ingredient amounts can change the entire character of the potion.  Most people aren't insane enough to mess with an already proven affective potion."

"Except for me that is." Arduinna smiled widely. "Us." She gestured to Severus.  He nodded once.  "Although, I think the data really is only half complete if we're only using me as a gauge.  The reactions of born lycanthropes and made lycanthropes cannot be completely the same.  I have no doubt in my mind that the transformation is easier for me than it is for someone like Remus."

"Its true." Remus offered.  "My body wasn't genetically prepared for such a transformation and therefore it's not only more painful, but a more jagged and rough transition.  And it doesn't help that since the current potion lets you keep a human mind you remember every agonizing detail."

"That is one thing I want to work on, the pain factor.  Although I don't know how to insert such effects into the current Wolfsbane potion."  Arduinna leaned back in her chair.

Severus looked from her, to Remus, and back to Arduinna.  "It is not an easy task.  Many of the ingredients in the most common pain numbing potions would be highly reactive to the ingredients in the Wolfsbane.  We'd have to find a potion that wouldn't reaction violently with the wormswood in the Wolfsbane.  Perhaps I could write Poppy..." Severus trailed off, looking out past the table, deep in thought.

Arduinna smiled at his concentration.  Remus just watched in a state of partial awe, never having been privy to Snape outside of his sneers and sarcasm.  

There were a few moments of silence, Arduinna wondering if the friendly atmosphere was coming to an end; and then Remus spoke.

"Do you think... do you think observing me would help your research?" Remus offered, speaking directly to Severus.

Coming back from his musings, Severus regarded Remus with a raised eyebrow, almost shocked that he would offer.  Then again, he was a noble Gryffindor.  Severus was silent for a few moments, just studying Remus's face before speaking.  "Of course, more data would always be helpful.  But you would both transform at the same time.  To observe you both you'd have to be in the same room, and I'm not sure I'd like to be in the same room with both a male and a female werewolf, even if you supposedly still have your human minds."

"We've been in the same room before with no problem." Arduinna chimed in, voice bright with hope. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look that screamed 'but not the both of you with another human'.

"Actually, us being together makes the whole thing tons easier.  We keep each other occupied.  I know I would have torn my room in pieces if Ard hadn't shown up last moon."  Remus smiled, remember those tunnels in the carpet.

Severus's head shot towards Arduinna, glaring at her.  "You left?"

Arduinna smiled sheepishly and shrugged.  "You were asleep."

"But what if something had happened?  Some latent reaction?" His voice was cold and his eyes sharp.  "You should have known better."

She looked down at her lap guiltily.  "Sorry.  I just... I was bored.  And so was Remus.  There's a lot going on in a human-wolf brain to deal with.  You always feel like you should be doing something.  Exploring something.  Chasing something.  And if not, sleeping.  But you can't sleep for a whole three days.  We're not cats."

Remus stifled a laugh at this, causing Severus to shoot a glare in his direction as well.  

"Fine, if my professional opinion is not heeded, I am not responsible..." Severus narrowed his eyes, obviously getting angrier by the moment.

Arduinna shot forward and put her hands on top of his, interrupting his speech with her own voice as well as her actions.  "It was one time Sev.  I won't do it again.  I promise.  It was stupid to do and I'm sorry."

Remus watched with a curious eye at the interactions between Arduinna and Snape.  

Calmness came to Severus almost immediately with her touch, her words only furthering him back to his normal state.  She gently moved her fingers back and forth over the top of his left hand as she smiled softly at him.  She only relinquished touch when he looked into her eyes and nodded, an understanding firmly reached between the two. 

Remus was amazed at the inimate, non-verbal communication between the pair, and how it seemed natural to them.  And suddenly anger flared up in him.  That was how she acted with him, not with someone like Snape.  He didn't understand what they were, are, and always will be; he doesn't understand the slavery to the moon so how could she treat him with such kindness and understanding?  Snape could never understand her, not like Remus can anyway.

Remus was brought back to reality when he noticed Arduinna staring at him, eyes curious.  He smiled back at her, anger dissipating.  Why was he so angry about that?  Arudinna showed such understanding and kindness to almost everyone she met, and Snape was a friend of hers, so why shouldn't she treat him that way?  There was no reason for him to be jealous of Snape.

Wait a moment... jealous?  Remus looked at Arduinna, studying her for a moment.  She was his companion, his packmate.  Pack mate.  Mate.  

When had his thinking of her shifted from packmate to possible mate?  This was very strange.  Arduinna, his mate?  He smiled to himself, imagining for a moment the two of them sitting in front of a hearth with twin boys running around.  

Hold on... where had that one come from?  

Suddenly, Remus felt dizzy.   

One hand on the edge of the table, one hand on his forehead, Remus stood.  "I... I'm feeling dizzy.  I think I should go lie down."

Arduinna rushed to his side, brow furrowed with concern.  "Come on.  My bedroom isn't far." She pulled Remus's arm about her shoulder and guided him into her bedroom, helping him into the bed and taking off his shoes before pulling the blankets over him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her hand on his forehead.  "Oh, gods, was it the food?"  

Remus smiled slightly.  "No, no.  I just.  I was thinking about something and... I'll tell you later.  Can I just rest here?"

"Of course, Reems, of course."  Arduinna smiled and patted his shoulder.  "If you need anything at all, just holler, I'll be near."

Remus nodded.  This wasn't quite where he wanted to end up, but he felt that if he didn't lie down soon, he would have fallen down.  "Thanks."

"Of course.  Now rest and feel better."  Arduinna smiled at him and then leaned down and kissed his cheek.  The hand that was on his forehead slipped down to his cheek and lingered there for a moment before she left the room.

Still dizzy, and not really wanting to further contemplate Arduinna's actions of late, Remus closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift in the lingering warmth of her kiss.


	5. Past Demons

Disclaimer: See Ch.1 

A/N:  Sorry about the wait, between work and being sick I haven't had time to write.  This is a bit of a short chappie, but a big one none the less, causing the rating to increase (this isn't a happy one).  Next chapter's bunny is already running, so here's to a quick next post. And to "deirdre, " Mary Sue, Mary Schmoo, if it bothers you, don't read it.

~*Lycurgus*~

Chapter 5:  Past Demons

Severus Snape watched with a combination of curiosity and complete apathy.  The curiosity being given to Arduinna and Arduinna alone, while he could care less why the werewolf was acting or not.  

But it did bother him that they had been gone for a good ten minutes.  

Severus pushed the food on his plate around with his fork for a moment, totally uninterested in food.  Frowning at the herbed mashed potatoes that stuck to his fork, he put the utensil down and made his way over to the fireplace, sitting on the couch and looking into the fire.

When he heard the door to the bedroom open and shut behind him, Severus didn't turn around.  

Arduinna folded her legs under her and sat at the opposite end of the couch Severus sat upon, also staring at the fire.

There was a long silence between the two before Arduinna deemed it necessary to speak.  

"He confuses me."  Severus looked over to her when she spoke to see her worrying her bottom lip. "I don't know if he's acting or not.  My instinct is to trust him - to say he is not acting.  But I know he doesn't like what is between us."  She did not look at Severus, only at the fire.

"And what is there between us?" Severus ventured, voice quiet, still looking to an Arduinna who was staring into the fire.

She smiled, firelight dancing on her pale skin and reflecting in her eyes.  "I don't know..." Finally she looked to him.  "What do you think?"

Reaching across the couch, which seemed to have grown in length since he last took a good look at it, Severus took one of Arduinna's hands.  Leaning over a bit so he could reach, he placed a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist.  

Arduinna sighed and cupped her hand to Severus's cheek, rising to her knees and making her way across the couch so her face was now inches from his.  

She was so close Severus nearly groaned.   She was still smiling, her eyes bright blue and liquid in the firelight.  He could feel the heat of her body and smell the lavender on her skin and vanilla in her hair.

Severus opened his mouth slightly to speak, but the words never even got to this throat for Arduinna's lips were upon his and her tongue curling around his.  

He reacted immediately, arms easily finding their way about her waist and pulling her body against his.  

Maneuvering so that she was strattling his lap, Arduinna ground her hips to his and their lips parted as Severus arched his back and gasped.  

Arduinna smiled at the reaction she wrought from Severus, looking into his eyes as she trailed her hands down his chest and pulled his buttoned shirt from where it was tucked in to his pants.  

Before Severus could really take the matter into account, the shirt was fully open and her hands were roaming over bare skin.  

"Gods..." Arduinna hissed, eyes wide as they followed her hands on his torso.  The pale skin was pulled tight over sinewy muscles like those of a conditioned racing animal.  A growl sounded somewhere deep in Arduinna's throat.  

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, not scared of the growl, but curious as to how much wolf was in the human side of her form.  Arduinna smiled and leaned down to kiss him, rocking her body against his in a motion that was more like a snake that a wolf.  

Severus's hands were on Arduinna's pale thighs and slowly making their way upwards, hooking the hem of her dress between his index and middle fingers as he slid his hands higher and higher along her body.  Much to his amusement, and arousal, she wore no undergarments beneath the thin yellow linen and was soon completely nude upon his lap.  

Cradling her back with one arm, Severus took a breast in the other hand and brought his lips to it, sucking and biting the nipple softly as Arduinna whimpered and arched against him.  He moved to the next breast and repeated the process, Arduinna's breathing becoming shallow.  

With a rough jerking motion Arduinna pulled Severus's face upwards and kissed him fiercely.  When they pulled away he noticed they were in a curtain of silver-white hair; she had undone the bun at the nape of her neck.  

Arduinna grinned down at him wolfishly, a predator's grin, and she had cornered her prey.  Her eyes were bright, even though her face was covered in shadow from her hair, making her look possessed by her lust.  

Grin still upon her face she slowly tugged Severus's shirt off, teasing him.  Even slower she attended to his shoes, then socks, then belt.  She stopped at the button of his trousers, hands lingering there a moment as she kissed him briefly before removing the rest of the garments impeding their contact.  

Clothes thrown to the side, Arduinna slid off Severus's lap and onto the hearthrug, beckoning him with the same feral grin.  

They knelt there together, swaying as their bodies pressed together and they embraced again, lips meeting harshly.  

Severus pushed her down onto her back, kissing her jawline, neck, collarbone, and further downwards.  Noticing a small tattoo to the right of her navel, he stopped short.  

Three cresent moons, one within the other, were burned in a dark blue on her skin.  He traced the marks with his fingers, eyes wide and mouth hung open.  

Arudinna propper herself up on her elbows and smiled.  "They are the marks of my family, my line."

"Have you had them all your life?" Severus looked paler and his voice was dry.

Arduinna looked at him, concerned.  "Since I was eleven... Severus?"

Severus leaned back into a kneeling position, still staring at the tattoo upon Arudinna's skin, his mouth slightly agape.  She stared at him, brow furrowed, not knowing what to say.

"Oh Gods..." came a soft hiss from Severus and he slumped over, hiding his face in his hands.  

"What? What's wrong?" Arduinna leapt up and put her arms around him.  

With a heaving, shaking sigh, Severus looked up to her, eyes wide and glassy and expression pale and unreadable.  "At the turn of my second year among the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord suspected my loyalty was waning.  And it was true, I had figured out how he was using me and was planning a way to escape, but I couldn't let him know that."  Severus paused, Arudinna stared at him, face stricken with horror.  He swallowed hard and continued.  "The Lord had said that he had captured an extrodinary woman, as a gift to his Death Eaters.  He requested that he be witness to the enjoyment of her." Severus's hands flew to his face, covering the tears that had started to fall.  "I would have been killed if I didn't... I never saw her face, for another man was sitting upon her shoulders trying to force himself into her mouth.  I... I only saw... I saw..."  He looked at her, his hands sliding down his face.  "...three cresent moons."  Severus looked to Arduinna to see her eyes screwed tightly shut, her arms clasped tightly around her own body, her form shaking.

"No!"  She shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face. "NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" Severus reached out to touch her, grazing her upper arm and she scrambled away, eyes wide with pain and horror.  "NoNoNoNo!!" She kept chanting, like some mantra that would save her.  

Severus moved away from her, defeated.  He did not know what to do, what to say.  

Slowly, mechanically, he dressed himself.  Taking one last look at Arduinna he sighed, knowing that this would most likely be the last time he looked upon her with such intimacy.  She was now rocking back and forth, still chanting to herself softly through sobs.

Quietly, Severus picked up an afghan which had been on one of the chairs and walked up behind her, draping the blanket over her shoulders.  She did not seem to notice as she continued rocking.  

"I'm so, so sorry..." He whispered, unsure if she could or would hear him, and then left.


	6. Kindred Wolves

Disclaimer: See Ch.1 

A/N:  Holy Jesus Chirst on a Bicycle, I've been busy!! I never realized how busy college could get until this year.  I'm so sorry at all of you who have been waiting patiently, or not so patiently, and nagging me to get this out.  I know its short, but I want to get a chappie in about Sevvie brooding before Rems and Ards have their morning after talk.  

~*Lycurgus*~

Chapter 6: Kindred Wolves

It was the soft click of the door closing that caused Arduinna to wake from her shocked state; wake and bolt for the comforts of her bedroom.

Pulling the blanket tightly around her shoulders, not remembering quite how it got there, she burst through the door to her chambers and frantically locked it behind her.  

With a noise that was combination sob and sigh, she dove under the comforting covers of her bed and buried her face in the squishiness of her favorite pillow.  

Remus turned in the bed abruptly at the unexpected intrusion upon his resting space.

"Arduinna?" Remus called softly, eyes wide as his hand hovered over the woman's shoulder.  "Ards?" His voice was shaky.  There was a long pause of silence.

The white-haired woman turned her face to the side, greeting Remus with a defeated sigh.  "Fate's irony is not wasted upon me.  She looks to drive me insane with her humor."

Confusion only slightly marred the concern of Remus's face.  "What?  Arduinna, what happened?  Where's Severus?"

With a bark of a laugh Arduinna turned over onto her back.  "No doubt cursing Fate as I... down in the dank, dark, dreary depths of the dungeons where he belongs."

"Excuse me?" Remus was startled, looking as if he had just been slapped in the face.  Where in the world had that come from?

"Fucking bloody Death Eaters..." Arduinna growled, teeth clenched and eyes bright as she slammed a fist onto the mattress.  "Fucking Voldemort." Her voice turned mocking. "Oh look, a female werewolf.  Here, my followers, have a gift, from your Lord to you.  Go, have fun." She let out a strangled sob.  "Some fucking definition of fun!!" Tears began to flow freely again as she latched on to Remus tightly.

It was only then that Remus realized that his friend was nude and clinging tightly to his bare chest.  He cursed and congratulated himself for taking his shirt off to get more comfortable, for such contact was not eliciting the pure concern Remus would have like to given to his friend.

Thankfully, Arduinna seemed not to notice as she continued crying on her good friend's shoulder.  

This also gave Remus time to think, his arms automatically wrapping around her as his mouth went to autopilot 'comfort mode' whispering soft words into her hair.  But, more to the point, pieces were starting to come together in Remus's head.  

It was after Arduinna had disappeared for a few days that Remus found her body battered, bloody, and naked in the snow, left for dead.  It had taken months for her to recover enough, physically and emotionally, to tell Remus what had happened, and even then only in a single sentence, eyes never meeting his.  "I was captured and raped by a group of Death Eaters."

That was so many years ago.  But the time was right for before Severus turned spy.  

Oh Gods.  

With renewed attention to his friend, Remus hugged Arduinna tightly, noticing that her sobs had subsided.  Wiping her cheeks with her hand, she looked up to Remus, studying his face and only reading a map of concern.  

"Remus..." She started, voice and expression unsure.  "You remember what happened... when you found me... in the snow..."  Remus only nodded, more for her to continue than in agreement.  "Severus was... he was..." She closed her eyes and swallowed hard, knowing well that she had to say it if she was ever going to get through this.  "Severus was one of the Death Eaters there that night."

Remus closed his eyes, almost damning himself for being so perceptive; somewhere in his mind he had hoped he was wrong.  "Oh, Ards..." He cooed, pulling her to his body once more.  "I'm sorry."

Starting to cry again, Arduinna buried her face in the curve of Remus's neck and her arms wrapped about his waist.  

Remembering how Arduinna had comforted him after many a tragedy, Remus began rocking her softly, humming a song he didn't know the words to, but it comforted him none the less.  And minutes later he noticed that it seemed to be working on Arduinna as well.

"Remus..." She called softly, voice sleepy and thick.  He moved his head to look into her eyes and she smiled up at him.  "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said even softer, bringing a hand to her face and stroking her cheek lovingly.  

Her eyes turned a bit cloudy, and perhaps that was the warning signal Remus should have caught, but he was taken by surprise when Arduinna moved upwards to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Goodnight Remus." She smiled, looking into his confused eyes one last time before snuggling down between him and the softness of her bed.

"Goodnight." Remus choked out, closing his eyes as to restrain himself.  For a moment lust blazed through him and it took almost all his will to push it away and cage it once again, to make sure that he wouldn't try to take a kiss, or anything else, from Arduinna this night.

But he wrapped an arm protectively around her as he lay down to sleep, and she sighed, a smile playing across her face.  

***Time Elapsed: about 10 hours***

"Remus?" Arudinna called, smiling down at him and shaking his shoulder softly.  "Remus, get up."

"HnN." Remus grunted and buried his face into the pillow.  

Arduinna bit her lip and stifled a giggle.  "Come now Remus, you can't sleep ALL day..."

Smiling and looking up at her with one eye he laughed. "Unlike you..."

"Hey!" She shoved his shoulder playfully, rolling him backwards a bit so that his whole face was now visible.  "My sleeping patterns are perfectly fine..." She blushed knowing she was lying. "...for a cat..." she added softly.

Remus snorted his laughter.  "An insult to werewolves everywhere!"

She stuck her tongue out and mock-glared at her best friend.  "Am not! Few werewolves are as beautiful and intelligent as me." Turning her face upwards haughtily, Arduinna ran a hand though her long hair.  

Remus grinned and propped himself up on one elbow.  "Or as modest." 

Intending to bat at Remus playfully once more, but missing as he rolled away, Arduinna's hand ran up his muscular chest diagonally.  It was as if the action was in slow motion as she watched her hand and felt every inch of his skin glide under hers.  Arduinna fell silent at this, eyes wide as she followed the path of her hand.  

Stretched over him slightly now, her hand resting on Remus's far shoulder, Arduinna's ice blue eyes traveled up his body to his face where her looked upon her with a strange mix of emotions.  

Remus's amber eyes dilated rapidly, liquid color of the irises almost disappearing as his eyes left Arduinna's face to once again notice that she was completely nude and in bed with him.  

Attention caught by the near instant change in Remus's expression, Arduinna barely registered the low growl that rumbled from her friend's throat.  

Arduinna barely registered the noise... but the wolf within her had no doubt as to what it heard.  And what it meant.  

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, she let the feral corners of her brain analyze each sent, defining each separate pheromone coming from Remus, and from herself.  

And then Arduinna growled her own deep response.  

At the sound Remus's head shot up from where it had been staring at her exposed chest to meet eyes pitch black yet filled with fire.  

Perhaps it was the lingering effects of the past evenings' events, Arduinna's unsatisfied id, or perhaps it was the fact that Remus, for the first time to her knowledge, was posturing like the wolf inside him compelled him to, but what looked through her eyes now, down at the man beneath her, was most certainly a lustful bitch werewolf.  

Just as Arduinna's human reason had gone, so had Remus's rationality fled; there was only one thing that was truly important right now: getting himself inside the female wolf who was now reeking of pheromones and pawing at one of his shoulders in earnest.

There was a long silence as the two just stared at one another, breathing becoming heavy even before they touched each other.  And then in a moment so quick it almost didn't exist, Remus had reached up and fiercely pulled Arduinna down into a kiss.  

Everything from that point on was frantic, wild, and uncontrolled.  Clawing, biting, scratching, licking, snarling, and whimpering sounds all echoed off the stone walls of the bedroom.  Sweat-sticky flesh hit against sweat-sticky flesh as an ancient dance of giving and taking took place.  

And two kindred wolf spirits, who had long waited for the right moment to confront one another, who had long been the alpha male and female in a pack with no pups, who had wanted this since their first encounter finally took what they believed was rightfully theirs.  


End file.
